Roller Coaster Ride
by Tay
Summary: Trish's birthday fic! YAY! Finally! It's very late!!


~*~

Roller Coaster Ride

  
~*~

****

"Trish! Are you ready yet?" Drake called from the lounge of their apartment where he was watching television. Hey, if it wasn't broke then you shouldn't fix it. So the saying went... or so Trish's friend Dana liked to foul it up.

****

"Almost!" Trish replied and came bustling into the room, walking backwards, bumped into the arm chair where Drake was sitting, falling backwards and landing in his lap.

****

"Uh," Drake looked down at Trish surprised. **"Are you okay?"** He asked, a slight grin finding its way onto his lips.

****

"I think so. But I think I just rewind my hair." She said in a distracted tone, sitting up.

****

"You look perfect to me," Drake said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to her before she could slide away, kissing Trish, just as a knock came on the door.

****

"I'll get it!" Trish said and rolled of Drakes lap, landing with a thud on the floor. She picked herself up and Drake grimaced, watching as she crossed to the front door. She opened the door, and there stood Dana and Richie, followed by the rest of the 'gang', Taryn and Ash, and Jenn and Gary.

****

"Hi guys," Trish said with a wide smile. **"Come on in, we're almost ready..."** she said, touching her hair with a dissatisfied look.

****

"Well, whenever you're ready, we are too!" Taryn replied cheerfully as Trish led them into the lounge where Drake was still watching T.V.

****

"I think we're done now..." Trish said and grabbed her back pack. It wasn't like her hair could possibly get any worse... She slung it over her shoulder, grabbed the remote and flicked off the T.V., smirking at Drake's reaction.

****

"Hey! I was watching that! Oh, hi guys!" Drake said, noticing the others.

****

"Hi Drake!" The newcomers said in unison, in varying tones of voice.

Dana grinned. **"Now let's go before Drake starts watching T.V. again!"** she said and pushed Richie towards the door. The others followed suit, guided by the wicked grin on her lips.

****

"Okay, okay Dana! We're going!" Ash said putting his arm around Taryn's shoulders as they walked out the front door.

His blonde haired girlfriend leaned close, and they were followed by the other pairs as they headed to the street, Drake's parked van.

****

"I'm driving!" Drake said, jumping into the drivers seat of the van. Trish got into the passengers seat next to Drake, Dana and Richie got into the first row of seat behind them, Taryn and Ash went to the very back of the van and Jenn and Gary took the seats left over.

Gary eyed Jenn. **"This gives us... privacy,"** he said with a grin.

Jenn merely laughed and punched him on the shoulder. **"So where is it we're going again?"** she asked, leaning her head on Gary's shoulder.

****

"We're going to PokeLand!" Dana said happily, leaning against Richie.

****

"Oh cool!" Jenn replied, sighing.

~*~

****

"Wake up Dana! We're here!" Richie said, shaking Dana awake. The drive had been long, and the ginger-haired girl had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

****

"We are?" Dana asked sleepily, sitting up and yawning.

****

"Yup!" Richie replied with a smile, pulling Dana out of her seat and practically dragging her out of the van. She stumbled after him, doing her best to stay awake. How could she sleep at a time like this?

"Let's go then!" Taryn said, pulling Ash out of the van and into a hug.

~*~

They got to the gate of the Pokemon Theme park, paid the entrance fee and went in.

****

"Where shall we go first?" Drake asked the 7 people standing around him.

"Let's go to the Onix Roller Coaster!" Jenn suggested.

****

"Are you really sure, you did that once and you couldn't hold your..."

Jenn smacked her hand over Gary's mouth, scowling at him and then smiling instead. **"So who's for the Roller Coaster?"** she asked them all.

Murmuring was heard, and then a resounding **"Okay!"** was shouted out loud. They all agreed and made their way to the ride. They got in the line for the ride and waited until they came to the front of the queue.

****

"I wanna sit in the front!" Dana said, smiling and batting her lashed at Richie. **"We can, can't we?"** she asked, and he blushed slightly.

****

"Of course we can..."

Dana squealed like a five-year-old. **"Yay, dibs on the front!"**

Richie rolled his eyes, and Drake patted him on the shoulder as he guided Trish into the row of seats behind the first. 

Taryn and Ash climbed into the next row, and Jenn and Gary we're at the very back of the car. 

The ride slowly began to climb up the first slope and the 'gang' looked around them as they neared the top. 

Taryn wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and snuggled into him. She screamed as the roller coaster began to zoom down the opposite side of the slope and it zapped around corners and up and down many more slopes.

When the ride finally stopped Taryn jumped out and refused to go back on.

****

"No! It's too scary! I'm never doing that again!" She protested and the others sighed and proceeded to the next ride.

~*~

****

"Ooohhh!!! The Clefairy Caves! Let's go on this!!!!" Trish insisted, pointing and the bright pink Tunnel of Love.

****

"No way! I'm not going on that!" Gary said, stepping back and holding up his hands. **"It's so...girly!"**

****

Jenn grimaced at him. "Oh yes you are!" she said and dragged Gary into the ride, not paying heed to any of his protests.  
  
**"Come on, it'll be fun!"** Dana insisted, and Richie came after. It wasn't hard to get him to follow at all.  
  
**"Well, what do you think?"** Ash asked Taryn, and she smiled and nodded. She took his hand and then walked ahead.  
  
Trish and Drake were left alone, and she tilted her head and smiled. He held out his hand. **"Your pink chariot awaits, m'lady..."**

They paired up and got into the boats. Trish and Drake went into the first boat that came, followed by Dana and Richie, then Taryn and Ash and last again came Jenn and Gary.

They boats bobbed up and down on the water as they followed the set path through the romantic tunnel, filled with Pokemon card board cut outs. 

****

"Trish?" Drake whispered softly.

****

"Yeah?" Trish replied, leaning into Drake's open arms.

****

"I love you." He whisper and kissed Trish softly.

****

"I love you too." She replied and sighed quietly.

~*~

The 'gang' enjoyed the rest of their day at PokeLand and when the park closed, they left and headed for home.  
  
**"We have to do that again,"** Dana said loudly, throwing her arms around Richie's shoulders and letting him pull her along. **"So...tired..."**  
  
He rolled his eyes in a good-natured fashion. **"You do have feet of your own, you know."**  
  
**"I know, but yours are much cuter and can get the job done just as well!"**  
  
Gary snickered and made a gesture as to imply cracking a whip. Jenn shoved his arm and laughed. **"Don't push it, Mr."**  
  
Gary attempted to look innocent, and yet it failed.

They piled into the van. Taryn fell asleep, leaning against Ash's chest in the car on the way back.  
  
Ash smiled. She looked so sweet...  
  
Trish found herself dosing as well, in the passenger seat. It had been a good day. So much had been done, and she would have these memories for the rest of her life...

When they arrived at the apartment, Ash picked her up and carried her inside. He lay her on the bed in the guest room where she slept for the rest of the night. 

The others sat in the Lounge and watched one of Trish's favourite movies, "Glory".

Drake sat in the lazy boy arm chair, with Trish sitting on his lap, Ash sat alone in the other arm chair and Dana, Richie, Jenn and Gary sat on the sofa.

****

"Happy birthday Trish." Drake whispered, kissing her softly and she snored quietly, her head leaning on his chest.


End file.
